Chicago!
by kawaiiokama
Summary: basically a parody of the musical 'Chicago' except with yu-gi-oh characters. because theres something slightly wrong with my brain. Ryou Bakura plays roxy Hart. slightly yaoi. language, murder, and jazz. Discontinued. UP FOR ADOPTION


Chicago.

A parody starring Ryou Bakura.

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Oh my fucking god I think I may have gone utterly mad! Here I am giggling my ass off writing a yummy little fic based on the movie 'Chicago,' and using Yu-gi-oh characters instead! Lalalalala… look at me Imafuckingcrazyshipper! Lalalalala…

*begins crying* what is WRONG WITH ME?

CAST:

Ryou Bakura is ROXY HART

Thief king Bakura is THE EX-BOYFRIEND

Seto Kaiba is THE HUSBAND

Malik Ishtar is THE BITCH WHO KILLS THE GUY AND THE SISTER

Pharoh Atemu is THE LAWYER

Joey Wheeler is MOMMA MORTON

Yugi Moto is THE INNOCENT ONE

Mokuba, Duke, Tristian and Pegasus are THE OTHERS

Teá is AN ANNOYING BITCH, AND WILL NOT FEATURE IN THIS HERE STORY!

* * *

><p>…Jazz… oh my god jazz…<p>

It filled the restaurant, smooth and sweet and rich, the sound of trumpets and piano, the warm smoky haze and lights that slurred figures and voices bedecked in beads and velvet. Feathers fluttered, glitter shimmered, waters carried shining trays, balancing glittering crystal glasses filled with intoxicating sweetness and hazy merriment. The music swelled, the lights dropped, and a spotlight swept to centre stage, and everyone inhaled in expectation, anticipation.

''And now, ladies and gentlemen," a sensual, deep voice announcing "The black cat is proud to present to you this evening the two exotic Egyptain beauties, the goddesses of the Nile, the lovely Malik Ishtar and his sister, is- I'm sorry, MALIK ISHTAR, EVERYBODY!"

While everyone else around me cheered and whistled, I smiled dopily at the slim figure emerging onstage. Through smoke and music and glistening lights, bathed in the gold of fame the beautiful Malik Ishtar raised a graceful hand and applause filled the air. His wrists were dripping with gold, his body flowed, golden brown and clothed in almost transparent white, every curve and lift was visible from the sweep of his shoulders, waist and even the sweet rise of his behind when he turned to the pianist with a devilish smile.

"Never know how much I love you... never know how much I care…"

Everyone in the building exhaled at that moment, delirious and happy. He had a voice, oh god he had an angel's voice. Exotic and rich and beautiful. Just like the rest of him.

I lolled against the door, my voice imitating all the rises and falls of his, copying every flourish and aching with bliss. He moved sweetly, languidly, and the spotlight trained to him, guided light illuminating sensual skin, a faint sheen of sweat on his arms. Smoky violet eyes slid liquidly around the room, and soft platinum blonde hair fell over his shoulders, sparkling with glitter and gold beads. I wish I could be that beautiful.

"Ryou…" I jumped as the word scraped the side of my cheek, jolting me out of my fantasies.

"Bakura!" A broad smile, the man behind me grinned at my greeting, devilishly handsome and with smooth caramel skin very much like the boy making love to the music on stage. "Hey, beautiful. How's it going?"

"Simply smashing."

He chuckled and felt for my hand, "I love how you say things like that. It's so… brit."

I giggled and pressed against him, no longer focused on the music, wholly concentrating on the man that had promised me a ticket to that stage, had promised me a spot singing and dancing with the stars. So dapper, wearing a bowler over hair tied with a velvet ribbon, shadows hid the scar on one side of his face and lent him a thrilling air of mystery. Hooking a finger in one of the black braces he wore, I pulled him close and kissed his lips shyly. Another, heavier kiss, his tongue probing my mouth. It didn't take much to turn me on, it never did, but here was not the time or place. I pulled away.

"Not here. Bakura! No!" I pushed him back off of me, trying not to dissolve into fluttery laughter. "We can go upstairs, okay? To my room…"

"Gladly."

Ducking between beaded curtains, the volume of the singing dropped and we whisked through bright and beautifully decorated hallways. Tapestries and paintings and vases and plenty of party goers. Flappers and swingers, waving feathered fans and fluttering their lashes at everyone, adorned the staircase. Older ladies in pillbox hats smoked cigarettes and chattered to gentlemen, the rustle of fur and the glimmer and glow was everywhere, warm and delicious. I gripped his hand tighter as we ascended the stairs, many women cast him looks as he passed and I purred because he was MINE. And I was his. And he was going to make all my dreams come true.

"Mmm… Ryou."

I shrieked when we reached the fourth floor, the music from downstairs was no longer audible, he pushed me against the door to room 307 with firm arms and held me there, kissing my throat and making me buckle against him. He smelt like smoke and liquor, firey and dangerous and sexy. My hand groped for his hat, I seized it and pulled it off, throwing it aside carelessly. With a grunt he arrested my arm and ran his tongue up my wrist, lapping at the bend of my elbow.

"Fuck!" I swore as the door behind me opened inward, tumbling backward and only barely avoiding crushing the older, irritated looking woman standing there.

"Who are you?" She shrieked, Bakura laughed and held me to his chest, shuffling backward to the door of room 309 and trying to open the door.

"Sorry!" I screamed with laughter as his hand crept under my sweater, pulling me backward into the right room this time. I caught the door frame, trying to resist, but it was impossible. Besides, I didn't really want to. The strange woman looked quite horrified, at my last glimpse of her she was wearing an expression suitable for someone who had just witnessed an orgy, before I was dragged forcibly into the room and thrown down on the bed.

"Bakura!"

"Hush, angel. Hush hush hush…"

Lowering his face to mine, I parted my lips and let him kiss my mouth, let his kiss melt me completely. Hands slipped around my waist, rubbed the inside of my thighs, massaged my crotch. I arched into him like a wanton slut, hungry for him, completely forgetting myself, giving everything I am over to his body and his mouth. "Goddamn Ryou, don't act like you want it, will you?"

"Ah… kura…" His fingers teased the skin of my hips, I arched my body, trying to squirm out of my clothing. God I wanted him.

"Mmm… Ryou."

I grasped the headboard of the bed and moaned, burning with lust.

"Ryou, I love you…"

oO0Oo

"Hey, 'Kura?" I walked my fingers over the slope of his shoulder and followed with my lips.

"What?"

"When are you going to introduce yourself to that man you know, the manager?"

Afterglow lingered for a long time in this small apartment room. My mind was still swaddled in his warmth and his smell. Sometimes, when I lay here and he dozed, I would let my eyes scan the space. The dark wood, the latticed windows, the mirror and the stack of old newspapers on the chair by the bathroom. It was cosy and familiar. Not our own, but there was plenty of time for that. Plenty of time to settle down and make a home in this flat together… if I could just get rid of my husband first.

"Oh, I dunno, darling." Bakura sat up and I slid off him, seizing the blankets and pulling them up to hide my nakedness. "He's a busy guy, I'm a busy guy… trying to sync our timetables is difficult you know."

"I know that, I do, but come on. Can't you try just a little bit harder? For me?"

I knelt in bed and let the sheet fall from my chest, revealing the spots he had sunk his teeth in and bruised me. Bakura sighed and sat up. His hair was in disarray, his clothes cast over the head of the bed. He shook his head and reached for them.

"Ryou, you shouldn't go getting your hopes up."

"But they are up, 'Kura! They are way up high! You did promise me, after all."

"I know, I know." He stood and dressed hurriedly, I admired his lean muscled body as he tugged on a white shirt and a pair of black dress pants.

"So make it happen, yeah?" Slipping out of the bed, still holding the sheet up, I reached for him and ran my hand over the plane of his back. He stiffened. "I have faith in you, 'Kura."

My arms wound around his torso, I nuzzled against his back. An irritated click of his tongue and he wriggled out of my embrace.

"God Ryou, don't be so clingy! I will get around to it when I do, okay?"

A little shocked, wide eyed and hurt, I stood there staring at him blankly. He sneered and continued dressing. "You know what, Ryou? You are so goddamned insistent. Frankly, I find it annoying."

He found my insistence annoying? But he had promised. He had said he would help me and all I wanted was that help. How could he mean such a horrible thing? It was hurtful and offensive.

"Annoying?"

"Yes. Always blathering on. 'Kura, when will you do this, when will you do that. What's happening with that manager?'. It's sickening to listen to."

"Blatherng? I do not blather!" Disbelief at his words gave my voice a breathless edge, the comment had struck a little nerve and I was beginning to feel the pinch of irritation at the back of my neck. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that if you don't shut up, then you can get out. I will not put up with it."

"You will… you what?" My temper was definitely rising now. I let the sheet fall and placed my fists on my hips. "You will WHAT?"

"Drop you."

"Drop me?" A high, furious note in my voice, I stalked forward and pressed an accusing finger against his chest. "You will drop me? You wouldn't drop me! You promised!"

He whacked my hand away.

"You dumb bitch, I can't believe you actually fell for that lie." A dry mirthless laugh. "As if I would help a guy like YOU. You're just a worthless little slut. You have no talent, you have no future. You were only ever a piece of ass to me." He reached around and grabbed my behind roughly. I shrieked and shoved him away, against the wall beside the door, and stood there panting heavily. My fists were balled and shaking, I felt fury snapping in every square inch of my body. It even crackled in every strand of hair on my head, it filled my chest with a huge screaming heat and made my ears ring.

"You BASTARD!" Hot tears bit the back of my eyes, and flowed free and fresh down my cheeks. I wiped them away with the back of my hand and he smirked at me from the wall at which I had thrown him.

"Aw… look at the poor little bitch cry." He stood up and approached me again. I grabbed the sheet off the floor hurridly and with one hand I tried to claw his face off, but he caught my wrist and tossed me easily to the bed.

"Get off me! Get OFF me!"

"Dontcha mean 'get me off, get me off'?"

"Get OFF me!" With a might effort, I jerked my knee up, nailing him in the crotch. His sharp intake of breath told me I had hurt him, and gross triumph twisted my gut. But it wasn't enough, I needed to hurt him more.

"You're a sick bastard, Bakura!" I shoved him backward and fisted my hand in his hair. He grunted and tried to push me away but I put my knee between his legs and ground into his balls, letting a maniac little giggle escape my lips. "You're a sick bastard, for leading me on like that. You deserve to die!" I yanked his hair and he swore, a grim smile cracked my expression through a curtain of tears, I let him go and got off the bed, heading for the door. If I didn't get out soon, I would do something I really regretted. Fury was turning my blood to magma, my vision was blurring with rage. But he howled and lept at me on the way out the door. I caught the dresser and fell against the closet. He was approaching me, face dark with wrathful intent. But I noticed that he limped. That pleased me.

"You little whore. Just you wait and see what I'm going to do to you, you _bitch_."

"You're a son of a bitch CUNT!" I hollered it and his face contorted, he lunged to the dresser and I realised in a split second what he was doing.

"Don't you DARE!" I threw myself at him and made it there first, slamming open the draw and pulling out the pistol Kaiba kept there, just in case.

"You deserve this, you fucker!" Tears streaming down my face, body numb, I aimed the gun at his chest and fired. "You arsehole. I hate you!" Another crack when I fired the pistol. The shots hit him true and straight. By the time I had fired the third bullet, he was falling. Crumpling. My shaking breath rattled in my chest and I tightened my finger on the trigger. Whatever was driving me to do this was beginning to fade, but I still had one shot left.

It was as though I was watching from outside my body, the slow motion lower of my hand, the clatter of the weapon on the hardwood floor. And him. His body lifeless and spread eagle before me.

Surreal.

Letting out a long, agonised moan, I slumped against the surface behind me and slid into a heap on the ground. My face was so wet with tears, my mind was spinning. I felt sick.

But thank god, that fucking bastard was dead.

* * *

><p>…kk. please R&amp;R.<p>

I don't own yu-gi-oh, the characters, or chicargo. I make no moneys from this work.


End file.
